


Tony Stark is a protective dad

by LilacSoulw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Aunt Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, Bully Flash Thompson, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ever - Freeform, Female Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Forehead Kisses, Hair Playing, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mama Bear Tony Stark, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Platonic Cuddling, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Harassment, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Uncle Clint Barton, Worried Ned Leeds, Worried Tony Stark, yall need jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacSoulw/pseuds/LilacSoulw
Summary: Au with Penny Parker, and Flash Thompson is a jerk⚠Maybe trigger warning for minor sexual harassment ⚠
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 330





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a relatively normal day for Penny Parker. She had enough time to eat her (slightly burnt) breakfast that May had so lovingly made for her, and still make it on time for the subway, which was always a plus. 

Ned and MJ had both been there, she aced her chemistry test and they were told there would be chicken nuggets served at lunch today. 

All in all, it was supposed to be a good day. 

Supposed to be. 

_________

She had just gotten out of her math class she had with Ned, and they were gonna meet MJ in the cafeteria for lunch after. Penny had to drop off some books at her locker before, so she told Ned to go ahead to the cafeteria and she'll meet him and MJ there. 

Reluctantly, he agreed. 

She was putting said books in her locker, when she heard all to familiar footsteps walking through the halls. The halls were otherwise empty, so it was just the two of them. 

Flash Thompson. 

Great. 

She heard him coming, but chose to ignore him and bend down to her locker to put her books away, hoping he'll just leave her alone for once. But the universe wouldn't let that happen. 

Right as he was walking behind her, she felt her senses go off, it wasn't that bad so she just prepared herself to be shoved into her locker. 

The usual. 

She wasn't expecting to be slapped on the butt as he walked by. She snapped up, and whirled around to face him. He whistled under his breath as he kept walking. She stared at him in utter disbelief and shock, but he just shot her a wink and walked into his class. 

She stared at the closed door to the class room, stunned. Her face burned a vibrant red, and she felt humiliated. She must have stared at the door for a solid minute before finally remembering that she was supposed to meet Ned and MJ at lunch. 

She pulled her shirt lower before closing her locker, and walking to the cafeteria. She almost walked past the cafeteria doors, being too lost in thought. She sat at their usual table stoically, ignoring the concerned looks from her friends. 

"You okay, Penny?" Ned asked, while MJ tried and failed to mask her concern. 

Her head snapped up from where she was staring at the cold white metal table. She took a second to process the question, before she flushed even redder and averted her eyes again. 

"Yeah, I'm fine" She mumbled, suddenly not hungry. Her friends tried to keep up a conversation with her, while also continuing asking her if she was okay. She shrugged them off with a mumbled confirmation, and tried to keep up with the conversation. 

After lunch, she had one more class, and then she had a lab day with Mr Stark. Crap. 

She thought about telling him she couldn't make it, but she thought that might be even more suspicious. She was just gonna have to act like nothing was wrong. Fun. 

_______________

After her last class, and one more interrogation from her friends, she was making a b-line f or the familiar black Audi parked in front of the school. She was trying to make it before Flash saw her. 

Trying. 

Flash came out the large school doors and saw her. She didn't like the look he had in his eye. Before today the most he had ever done was push her down the stairs, or slam her into lockers. This was much worse. 

She just ran as fast as she could to the Audi, ignoring Flash's yells of 'hey, Parker' and jumped into the car, slamming the door. 

"Jesus, kid. You trying to break my car?" Happy grumbled from the drivers seat. 

Penny startled, she almost forgot about Happy. She was still catching her breath, but managed to mumble out a quick 'sorry happy', and slumped back into her seat. 

Happy gave her a weird look, but pulled out of the school parking lot without another word. Penny was to busy watching the passing cars through her window to notice the fact that Happy didn't put the divider up, or the worried looks he was giving her. 

Happy would never admit that he cared about this kid to anyone, he barley wanted to admit it to himself. But he couldn't help the worry he felt, the kid would usually talk his ear off by now. 

"Hey, kid?" The driver grumbled. 

Penny turned to him and hummed nervously.

"You still hungry? We could stop at a Starbucks or something on the way?" He asked lightly, trying not to let his concern show. 

She gave him a confused look, but turned back to the window. "No thanks, Happy. I'm not hungry" She mumbled. 

That's when he knew something was wrong. The kid was always. hungry. 

He quickly shot a text to Tony, at the next red light, letting him know the situation and tried his best not to worry. 

_______________________

Tony was in his lab waiting for his Spider-kid to get to the compound, (and, admittedly, getting a little impatient) when he got a text from Happy. 

'Kids acting weird, didn't even want food' 

Tony frowned, the kid always wanted food. He decided to go wait in the penthouse for his spiderling, so that he could talk to her. 

He took the elevator up to the penthouse, and made some hot chocolate, (mostly because he knew it was Penny's comfort drink) and sat on the luxurious couch, anxiously bouncing his leg up and down. 

______________________

Penny bolted to the elevator as soon as the car stopped, mumbling a quick thanks to Happy, and rushing inside. 

"Welcome back, Penny. Boss is in the penthouse, would you like me to take you there?" FRIDAY greeted politely. Despite her anxiety, the teen smiled slightly at the warm greeting from the AI. 

"Yes please, FRI" She said quietly. Her stomach dropping slightly at the feeling of the lift moving up. She was really hoping that Mr. Stark wouldn't notice that something was wrong, but she knew he would. 

He always noticed. 

The elevator dinged, and she slowly walked out, murmuring a quiet thanks to FRIDAY, and walking into the penthouse. She saw Mr. Stark right away, sitting on the couch, he looked anxious about something. His leg was bouncing and his brows furrowed in thought. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" She chirped, trying to sound as cheery as possible. 

His head snapped up, and she didn't miss the way his eyes softened when he looked at her, she decided not to dwell on it. "Hey, kid. How was school?" He asked casually. 

He didn't miss the way she stiffened slightly at the question. 

She looked away, and picked at the skin on her thumb. A nervous tic that he had picked up on. "It was fine" She said quietly. 

"You sure, kid? Did anything happen?" He pressed lightly. 

"No, everythings fine. I just, uh, got homework. I'm gonna go do that now" She started walking to her room, but Mr. Stark reached out to gently grab her arm, but froze when she flinched away.

She froze too. For a moment they both just stood there, frozen, a tense silence floated through the room. 

"Pen, honey, please talk to me" He all but pleaded. 

She melted at the nickname, but didn't look him in the eye. He kneeled down in front of her, and lifted her chin up to meet his gaze from where she had been looking at her shoes. 

She finally looked at him, and saw only concern, no anger, no pity. She all but fell forward, and rested her forehead against the arc reactor in his chest. 

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, one hand instinctively trailing into her curly pixie cut hair. "Shh, you're okay, pen" He murmured. 

She sobbed against him, clutching his hoodie like a lifeline, for a moment, before Tony, picked her up on his hip, and carried her to the couch. He sat down with her in his lap, and continued muttering quiet reassurances, till her sobs died down to sniffles. 

He pulled away slightly to wipe her tears away, and cup her face. "What happened, mimmo?" He asked quietly. 

She burrowed her face back into his chest, and sniffled. "S' stupid" She mumbled into his hoodie. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, and rested his face in her curls. "Not if it's making you this upset" He murmured into her short hair. 

"Just some boy at school"

Tony's eyes hardened. He pushed her away slightly, to look at her face. "Was it that Flash asshole?" He asked seriously. With the way she flinched away from him earlier, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. 

She nodded, not looking him in the eyes, choosing instead to stare at the arc reactor, tracing her fingers on it like Tony knew she did when she was nervous. If she listened hard enough, she could hear the comforting whirring sound it made. 

If it was literally anyone else touching the arc reactor, he would have repoulsor blasted them by now. But there was something so innocent and childlike about Penny doing it. The pure childlike curiosity and intrigue when she looked at it, the way the blue light reflected in her big brown doe eyes. He couldn't help but find the fascination adorable. 

He couldn't find it in him to care. 

"What did he do?"

Her eyes glassed over slightly again, and she flushed red. "He, um, he s-slapped my butt, i-in the hallway today" She mumbled out so quietly, he had to strain to hear her. 

He saw red. 

"The little bastard did what?" He asked, his voice chillingly calm. 

She chanced a glance at his face and immediately regretted it. She had never seen him so angry, not after the ferry, not after she blew up part of the lab, (long story) never. And even though she knew it wasn't directed at her, she couldn't help but be a bit scared. 

Seeing the worried look on her face, he took a deep breath and forced down his anger for later. He ran a hand through her hair, she leaned into the touch with a content sigh. 

"Did he do anything else?" 

By the way she turned redder, he already knew the answer. 

And he didn't like it. 

"Um, he, uh, cat-called me, t-too," She mumbled, "but, uh, that's it" She sniffled.

The only thing stopping him from murdering a minor right then, was the small, sweet child in his lap that was crying and clinging to him like a lifeline. He forced himself to relax, and just pet her hair, (he would never admit that it calms him, too) telling himself that murder can wait and he needs to hold his child now. 

He knew he wasn't qualified for this conversation at all, he knew that May or even Pepper would be better for having this conversation, but neither of them are here, and it needs to happen now. 

He tipped his head to meet her gaze, and gave her a soft, encouraging smile. "Honey? You know what happened wasn't your fault, right?" He asked quietly. 

She smiled slightly at the endearment, and nodded weakly, but made no other move to talk. "And that it was absolutely not okay, at all?" 

She nodded again, and tiredly laid her head back down to his chest. "Promise you won't kill him?" She asked, slightly muffled by his shirt. 

He smirked down at her, and kissed her forehead. "I'm not making any promises that we both know I can't keep" He sing-songed. 

She huffed, but didn't argue. He looked down at his child for a moment, -who was about ready to go to sleep, between being exhausted form crying, and having her hair played with- and sent a quick text to Natasha. 

'Any way to get away with murdering a minor?'

'I'm on my way'

He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, we have a chapter 2

The next morning, Tony woke up with a sore back from falling asleep on the couch, (because a certain Spider-child had fallen asleep on him -again- and therefore he was trapped by the sacred covenant: if something cute and small falls asleep on you, you are obligated to stay until said cute, small thing wakes up) (also she was sticking to him) 

But he also couldn't deny that he slept better than he had in a long time. 

After said Spider-child had woken up, and went to her room to do her homework, Tony went to get dressed (in his most intimidating suit, of course) he called Clint to come watch her while he was gone, since May was out of town for a few days and he didn't want her to be by herself. 

And there was no way in hell he was sending her to school today. 

______________

Once he had pulled into Midtown school of science, he parked next to a familiar sleek blue car, with an even more familiar assassin with fiery red hair in the drivers seat. 

He smirked a little when he saw that she was wearing her suit she wore on missions, (he couldn't blame her, he was wearing his watch with the Ironman gauntlet in it.....just in case) he knew Nat didn't take this kind of stuff lightly. 

"You're 10 minutes late" Natasha said dryly as she got out of her car. 

"Not my fault, she was sticking to me" He muttered fondly. 

She smirked as they walked in. 

Tony walked up to the reception desk, where a very confused, very scared receptionist was working. 

He took off his sunglasses in a swoosh, "I'm here regarding Penny Parker" 

The receptionist floundered for a second, before regaining composure, "Yes, of course. Do you have an appointment with Mr Morticia?"

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a look, "no, but I'm sure you can make an exception, it's important" He said lowly. 

She looked between Natasha and Tony for a moment, and then picked up the phone. "Mr Morticia, you have some people here to speak to you regarding a student" She said quickly, "yes it seems to be very important"

She hung up the phone, and told them he would be right out, and to have a seat. 

They only waited about three minutes, before the principal himself, came out of one of the doors. He looked at the two superheroes, and his eyes widened. He led them into his office,and composed himself. "You were here to speak to me about a student?" He asked politely. 

They both sat down in the uncomfortable chairs, "yes, Miss Penny Parker. There was an incident yesterday with a certain Eugene Thompson, I would like to discuss" He said darkly. 

Mr Morticia, to his credit, looked pretty concerned. He called Flash to the principles office, and sat him down. He looked ready to pass out, seeing both Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff. Meanwhile, Nat had to put a hand on Tony's arm to keep him from lunging at the kid, right then and there. 

Tony pulled out his Starkphone, and played a hologram of the security footage in the hallway from the previous day. He cleared his throat, "this footage clearly shows, Eugene harassing Penny Parker" He almost growled. 

Principal Morticia looked mad, and Flash had paled considerably. Tony looked downright murderous, especially having watched the footage again. Natasha looked pretty indifferent as usual, but there was definitely a dangerous gleam in her eyes. 

Natasha leaned forward, "I'm sure you have a policy against sexual harassment here, right?" She asked challengingly. 

Flash looked like he had seen a ghost, even Morticia looked scared. Tony smirked, pleased. 

"Y-yes, of course, Mrs Romanoff!" He said quickly. She smiled at his obvious fear, and leaned back in her chair. 

"I want him expelled, and I want your staff to keep a better eye on your students. I would press charges, but it seems like an awful lot of paperwork, doesn't it? I will be funding a sexual harassment awareness seminar required of all the students and staff to take, capiche?" Tony said lowly. 

Principal Morticia looked like he was gonna argue at first, but looked between him and Natasha, and nodded frantically. 

"Yes, sir" 

Tony clapped his hands together, making Flash and Morticia flinch, and stood up with Natasha following suit. "Good. Now that that's done," He walked over to Flash, a murderous look in his eye, Flash shrunk down into his seat. 

He gripped Flash's shirt collar and lifted him a few inches off the ground. "Mr. Stark!" Morticia exclaimed, but Natasha stopped him from intervening. 

"If you ever so much as breathe in the direction of my daughter again, you're dead" He growled into his face. 

Flash was completely white at this point, and had probably peed himself aswell, "daughter?" He squeaked. 

Tony smirked, "my daughter." He confirmed, "understand?" He asked. 

Flash nodded so frantically Tony thought he was gonna break his neck. Not that it would be so bad, he thought. "Yes, sir" He squeaked out. 

Tony all but dropped him back down into his chair, and walked over to the door. "Thank you for your time" He muttered to Morticia before walking out. 

________________

Once in the parking lot, he turned to Natasha, "thanks Nat" 

Natasha smiled, "I'm always happy to threaten someone" She muttered with a smirk.

He huffed a laugh at that, and walked over to his car. "Hey, Tony?" He turned around, "tell my niece that auntie Nat says hi" She smirked. 

He chuckled a bit, remembering what he had called her in the school. "I will" He promised. They smiled at each other, before driving away. 

Tony had a spiderling to get home to. 

________________

When Tony walked out of the elevator to the penthouse, he saw Penny and Clint on the floor playing Mario Kart, and laughing at Clint's playful trash talk. He smiled, happy to see her smiling. 

Penny was on her back on the soft, plush carpet, playing upside down, (she says it's easier for her to play upside down) and sure enough she's winning. He watched silently for a moment, until Penny crossed the finish line for the final lap, and came in 1st place before making his presence known. 

"We're gonna have to make you a trophy sometime" Tony muttered over Clint's playful whining saying she cheated. 

Penny sat straight up, and ran towards Tony, she jumped into his arms, and he caught her, because of course he did and set her on his hip. He laughed at her clingingness. "I was only gone for like half an hour, you know" He chuckled. 

She hummed and pressed her face into his neck, "I know, I just wanted to be carried" 

Tony rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. Clint laughed, being a father himself he had that happen to him a lot. Penny peeked her face out of where it was hiding in Tony's neck and looked at his shirt and hands. 

"While you're not covered in blood, so I'm guessing you didn't kill anyone" She said with a cheeky smile. 

Tony huffed a laugh, "remember, I was with Nat, so that doesn't mean anything" He teased, and kissed her forehead. She giggled, and Clint walked over. 

"I want a rematch with your kid when I come back over next week, Stark" He grumbled. 

Penny giggled, and Tony chuckled a bit. "Sure thing, birdbrain" He said, "and thanks for watching my Spider-baby for me" He murmured and ran a hand through her short hair.

"Anytime" Clint said with a smile, "I ggottaget back to my kids, there probably driving Laura crazy by now" He chuckled. 

"Thanks, uncle Clint" Penny yawned. 

Both Tony and Clint froze for a second, before Clint smiled. "No problem, squirt" He ruffled her hair. She hummed and burrowed her face back into Tony's chest. 

Tony chuckled, "that reminds me, your auntie Nat says hi" She smiled and gripped his suit jacket tighter in her small fist.

Clint smirked, very aware that Tony was now trapped. 

_____________

After Clint left, Tony plopped down on the couch, his Spider-child still sticking to him. He could feel the webs stuck to his shirt from her small hands. 

With a sleepy spider in his lap, he qued up the next episode of The Mandilorian, and git himself comfortable, resigned to his fate of being stuck one the couch another night. 

Penny felt a hand card through her hair and leaned into the touch with a content hum, she heard her pillow chuckle a little at her noise, and opened one eye to glare at him, but he just kissed her brow and kept playing with her hair. 

She closed her eyes again, feeling extremely content. Right before she drifted off, she heard a whispered "love you, pen" 

"Love you too, dad"


End file.
